A sweet taste
by Born of the Dova13
Summary: It's Christmas aboard the Sunny and when Sanji finds the swordsman wrapping a present Sanji is a bit confused. He is more confused when Zoro doesn't give it out aftse dinner. Who is the present for? Merry Christmas all my readers!


**just _loves_ to make my works really weird. I hate it. Sorry about that. Here's the real thing.**

 **Sanji's POV**

I sat up, blinking through the morning's darkness, in my old hammock. Everyone lay asleep, their light snores echoing through the light air in the Sunny's bedroom. With a spring in my step I strode across the grassy deck. I realised I had awoken before the sun unveiled itself from the blanket of stars and tiptoed into the light of day.

I got cooking straight away as soon as I set foot in my kitchen. But It felt wrong. The air felt disturbed, pots and pans were in different places, jars were turned away, not like how I normally have them. Someone had been in my kitchen. I felt enraged. Stepping foot inside my kitchen and cooking in it was like breaking Zoro's white katana, or destroying Luffy's hat. They were all precious to us. I decided to not fret over what had already happened and get to cooking sweet mince, kneading dough and stuffing turkies. Brook visited me as people started to wake. He gazed through the windows and sat in awe of the sunrise.

"I'm glad I get to see the most beautiful of views why my very own eyes." He commented as I sorted some dry ingredients into their bowls. "That would be if I had eyes. Skulk joke! Yohohohoho!" I chuckled a bit.

People started to leak into the galley slowly after him. I cooked and cooked until I had cooked more than enough food for Luffy and 100. I enjoyed just being in everyone's company, the galley illuminated by the Christmas lights hanging on the tree, the silence broken by Robin-chwan's smooth voice telling chopper the story of Christmas.

"No eating yet, I need to get the idiot Marimo." I warned Food sat steaming on the table, and I decided to step out, for a small smoke break. I lighted my smike and all the stress left me and I could feel my own muscles relaxing.

I saw the light of the crow's nest cutting through the early morning sky. I ascended the ladders and opened the hatch, I was going to shout at the man, but that was before I seen what he was doing. He was bent over ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) a small box, with wrapping paper scattered around him, scissors in his left hand and discarded, balled up and dirtied tape everywhere. I suppressed a small chuckle as I silently closed the hatch and sat next to it. I heard mumbles and whispered curses.

"Damnit."

"Rot in hell, tape."

"Fuck you."

"I hate right handed scissors."

"I hate this."

"This paper is as annoying at the shit cook."

"Aww, were you thinking of me?" I mocked the green haired swordsman. His head shot around so fast it have me whiplash, his face splattered red with embarrassment. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, curly?" He spat.

"A Marimo that can't wrap a present." I shot back. If it was possible his blush deepened. I heard a mumbled 'shut up.' I crawled over to him, taking he scissors from him before he stabbed me with them and took the small box from in front of the male.

The box was not much bigger than a chopping board, black and it was similar to a shoebox, cardboard. I was confused at who it was for but I wrapped it nonetheless.

"There you go." I said, shoving the box into his callused hands. He grumbled something I didn't bother to catch.

"Dinner's ready by the way." I said, disappearing down the hatch and descending the ladder. I reached the deck with a 'clack' of my heels and toom off towards the galley.

I say down as the moss head appeared in the doorway.

"Finally! This looks great Cook-bro." Franky exclaimed as I served the laidies, the others helping themselves. The meal was chaos, I hadn't expected anything less though, this was strawhat Luffy I was feeding.

After the meal everyone gathered by the small tree we had sitting in the corner, beautifully decorated by Usopp and Robin-chwan, little lights twinkling and baubles glittering and shining happily in an array of dazzling colours. The crew opened up their presents, a new book for Robin-chwan, some new paper and inkwell for Nami-swan, new tools for Franky, some paints for Usopp, a medical book for Chopper and more food for Luffy. The Marimo, well, he got some Onigiri and some left handed scissors. That was all from me, I got a new lock to my fridge and some new cookbooks, and some extra allowance. When I looked back to the Marino he was silently staring at the crowd's nest as if he needed to be back there. Chopper and Usopp were talking cheerfully next to the tree and Robin was reading her book.

"You can go back you know Marimo." I said to him quietly, looking up from my cookbook. He looked over to me and mumbled 'I know shit cook,' and left.

 _~le timeskip coz I'm lazy~_

The moon had rose and the stars twinkled in the darkness above us as I acendend to my watch, tray of food in hand.

"Marimo, it's my watch now." I called as my blonde head peeped from the hatch. I heard a murmer of agreement and the thump of his ungodly heavy weights. I sat on the bench and watched as he slid his shirt back on and grabbed a small little box from the corner of the room.

"Cook, uh, It's late but..." He stumbled accross his words with a blush in his face.

"Merry Christmas." I sat looking at him with confusion, all day I had not gave not revived any presants from anyone, but me he needed those scissors. He held out the box that I wrapped earlier. I took It and smiled carefully opening the paper I found the black shoebox from before. I looked to him and his blushing face, he wasn't lookinh at me he was looking at the moon and the stars. I opened the box and gasped.

Inside there were 8 cupcakes. They were a golden brown, with white almost yellow, lemon scented, icing all decorated with 1 different letter.

 **"I"**

 **"L"**

 **"O"**

 **"V"**

 **"E"**

 **"Y"**

 **"O"**

 **"U"**

I smiled and took a bite of the first one. It was good, for a novice cook. He looked trough my cookbook, this was one of my own recipes. It had a very sweet taste, I could taste all the flaws, but I could taste all the perfections. I loved them. I put it down and set the box aside for now. I faced the blushing swordsman.

"Zoro." I said, my voice laced with hidden thanks. He turned to face me, head bowed slightly. It was so weird for me, seeing him so embarrassed like a teenage girl. I put my finger and thumb on his chin and lifted his head up.

"Thank you." With that I placed my lips over his in a sweet and gentle kiss. It was slow paced and full of love.

"I love you too." I breathed as we pulled away. I decide that the cupcakes tasted even sweeter when their lemony taste mingled with Zoro's own.

"Fufufufu." Robin chuckled as the eye in the crow's nest evaporated to only leave innocent sakura blossoms. Nami turned over in her hammock to face Robin.

"What's so funny?" The ginger woman asked, propping herself in her elbows. Robin chuckled again and shook her head.

"Only confirmed suspictions, Navigator-San." She said cryptically. Nami huffed in defeat and turned over falling into the clutches sleep. The archaeologist closed her own eyes and with a smile and a whisper she fell asleep herself.

"Indeed, it is a very Merry Christmas, Swordsman-san."


End file.
